As A Happy Family
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: "I know this may sound crazy to you, but, I want a baby too." Warning: Yaoi, Sexual themes/content, rated M for a reason. Veiwer discretion is advised.
1. Introduction

**As a Happy Family  
**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boy+boy), Sexual themes, and Male Pregnancy. Intended for mature adults. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor do I make a profit from this, this is just for your and my enjoyment.**

"Kyoya, we need to talk."

Dino said patiently, waiting for the skylark's response.

"Hmm?" said skylark replied lazily.

"Kyoya, I know that I love you and I'm hoping you love me right back, but you know how we both need heirs to our respective families."

Dino started. This sentence seemed to pique Hibari's intrest, as he sat up from his previous position of laying on the ground with his arms behind his head. Dino continued his sentence

"Kyoya, I need to ask you something really important."

"Hurry up and spit it out, herbivore" Dino nodded and gulped.

"Kyoya will you have a baby with me?" Dino spat out as fast as he could. Hibari blinked in slight confusion at first then, said

"How? I'm a man."

"Well, uhh. The Cavallone Family have figured out how to make you able to conceive…."

"Well, how?" Hibari pressed

"Well, the scientists found this way to make a certain shot. They need to inject it into your arm."

"What does the shot do?"

"It takes the bad bacteria in your body and makes sort of a womb. It then takes some of your fertile hormones and makes an egg. The egg works like a woman's does. It just needs to be fertilized with my seed."

"How would the seed reach the egg?"

"The womb would be located above your…hole. And would be immediately closed off after the egg is fertilized."

"How would the baby be delivered?"

"C-Section."

"Is it safe?"

"We're hoping."

"You're telling me that you want to have a baby, but, the method isn't entirely safe?"

Dino nodded, gulping loudly, but noticed his lover's harsh expression turn into one of consideration.

"Okay, I'll do it. This may sound crazy to you, but, I want a baby, too."

Dino fainted.


	2. Lustful Baby-Making

**As a Happy Family  
**

**Chapter 2: Lustful Baby-Making**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boy+boy), Sexual themes, Male Pregnancy, and Sex in this chapter . Intended for mature adults. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor do I make a profit from this, this is just for your and my enjoyment.**

I'd like to thank: **My sister, Cuddles8059 **for giving me feed back on this story,** MiharuMidorikawa-san **for being my first reviewer and proving to me that there are still people (other than myself) reading D18 and other such KHR pairings and **My Cousin, Momago **for encouraging me to write, even though she doesn't like M-Pregs.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnn" Dino grumbled in his sleep before jumping awake. He sat up quickly, making a big scene as he did so. He looked around himself, quickly noticing that he was in he and Kyoya's shared bedroom and that his beloved skylark sat in the corner, reading. Kyoya looked so sexy with his reading glasses on. Dino was getting aroused by such a sight.

"I've already gotten the shot." Hibari said suddenly.

"Eh?' Dino said, confused.

"I've already gotten the shot." Hibari repeated.

Dino's eyes widened. Was Kyoya really that anxious to have a child with him? Was he so excited that he went on to get the shot without him being there? Was he?

"How long was I out?'

"About two hours"

"Eh? And you got the injection already?"

"Mhmm"

"Uh wow Kyoya, umm I'm just wondering, but why did you get it before I woke up?"

"Because I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it. Also, I'm horny. It appears that you are too." Hibari said without once looking up from his book.

Dino blushed and asked "When did they say the injection would be done and open for fertility?"

"Now." Hibari said, lust filling his eyes as he set down his book. The younger man got up and walked over to the bed, practically crawling onto his awaiting lover. He brought his head down to kiss the older man deeply. Dino rubbed his tongue along Kyoya's bottom lip. Granting his lover entrance to his mouth, Hibari slowly sat on Dino's legs, pushing the older man down in the process.

When Kyoya pulled back, panting and gasping for air, the mere sight of him almost made Dino cum. Kyoya's swollen lips were parted slightly and his face was a rose shade of pink. He hadn't taken off his reading glasses, probably knowing that he made Dino extremely aroused as he wore them. Dino reached out and dragged his lover by the collar down to meet his lips. Their lips clashed again, this time rougher and

sweeter. He quickly switched their positions. He pressed the younger man into the king sized mattress below them and pulled back from the kiss. Panting, he worked his love's shirt off and began kissing the skylark's neck and collarbone. Leaving a small trail of love bites in his wake, Dino noticed that Kyoya's fingers made their way to his golden tresses and were pulling lightly on them. Dino pecked his love's lips lightly and yanked his shirt off, revealing a toned, tanned body. He leaned down to suck Kyoya's left nipple, and tweak the right one between his fingers. He then gave the other one the same treatment. The pink buds hardened at his touch.

"Nrrggg"

He heard the other moan softly. The younger man snapped his eyes shut in pleasure. Dino sat on his knees and worked at getting the button on Hibari's dark-wash skinny jeans off. When he finally got it off, he saw that Kyoya's boxers were damp on the front from pre-cum. He leaned down and pecked the bulge in the front of Kyoya's boxers with his swollen lips.

"NnnDinommm"

Hibari moaned loudly this time, only making Dino more aroused. Dino pulled off Kyoya's boxers and watched how his lover's member was freed from the tightness of his underwear. This made the bucking bronco even more excited (If that was even possible) and he eagerly pulled off his own pants and boxers. Grabbing the younger man's cock unexpectedly, Dino asked,

"Kyoya, where'd you put the lube from last time we did this?"

"B-Bottom d-drawer o-on the leffft" Hibari responded, writhing in pleasure as Dino pumped his cock.

Dino stopped his actions to reach into their nightstand and grab the small bottle of lube. Coating three of his fingers with the gel, he teased Kyoya's entrance.

"Okay, Kyoya, hold on."

Dino pushed his index finger into Kyoya's tight entrance. The raven gasped out in pain. Dino took that as his chance to lock lips with the man below him. Hibari's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't expecting that , even though Dino always does that. No matter what , he always takes that chance. Hibari gasped louder when Dino pushed in another finger. Scissoring his fingers, Dino was at just the right angle and finally hit the skylark's sweet spot.

"MmmaAAAAHHH"

Hibari moaned lewdly at the pleasure he felt at that very moment. Dino pushed his ring finger into Kyoya's tightness.

He scissors three more time before pulling his fingers out. Hibari grunted at the loss, but knew that soon, something bigger and better would replace them. Dino coated his erect cock with the last of the lube.

"Okay, my hedgehog, I'm coming in now."

Dino pushed in, making Hibari gasp and writhe in pleasure. Dino took another chance at kissing his lover. Slowly, he started thrusting. He got faster and faster and soon, Kyoya was screaming his name in pure ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHH! DINO!"

Hibari screamed as he came, white fluid spraying both he and Dino's abdomens.

"NNNNKYOYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dino yelled as he too came. Only, his fluid, was spurted up Kyoya's entrance. Hopefully, fertilizing the egg. As they calmed down, Dino collapsed on top of Hibari. Rolling off, Dino pulled their comforter over their sweaty bodies and pulled Hibari into his toned arms.

"**There, now we'll be daddies."**

**A/N: I forgot to mention I'll be updating every day. Today I updated twice because tomorrow, I'm going to be really busy and I wont be able to. So I hope today is fine for now. I will update on Wednesday though. Sincerely**

**-Hibari Kyoya Lover**


	3. Are We Pregnant?

**As a Happy Family  
**

**Chapter 3: Are We Pregnant?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual themes/content, M-Pregnancy, OOCness, Smut. Don't like, Don't read! I warned you! Rated for a reason, Intended for a Mature audience, Viewer discretion is advised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR, if I did…. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Anyone who wants me to finish this story should review to prove that you guys are still interested in it. I'm about an inch away from discontinuing it. Thank you.**

XXXXXXXX

"Yawwww" Hibari yawned as he sat up to stretch. CRAMP! He froze. His backside was really hurting. Slowly, he reached over to the heap of blankets beside him. Shaking it once or twice, he realized that the heap was content on sleeping. It was fine though, he knew the Cavallone's weaknesses when it came to waking the bronco up. He reached over to the blonde tresses and yanked them as hard as he could.

"OWWW"

The heap screamed as he sat up on the bed, pulling the pale fingers from his hair.

"Kyoya, what was that for?" He whined, rubbing his sore head.

"You wouldn't wake up when I shook you." Kyoya said, innocently smirking.

"Some people are really heavy sleepers Kyoya. Unlike you, I don't wake up when a flower petal falls." Dino replied haughtily. Hibari crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip. Realizing this, he shook his head and uncrossed his arms.

"Awwww, Kyoya, were you just pouting?"

"No, what are you talking about? Are you calling me weak?" Hibari replied quickly.

"No, I wasn't calling you weak, Kyoya. Ah! No! Kyoya! Put the candle holder down! That's not what that's for! NOOOO! DON'T HIT ME!" Dino screamed, putting his hands up in a defensive way.

He realized that Kyoya stopped moving towards him. He opened his closed eyes and saw that Kyoya had some near invisible tears in his eyes.

"Kyoya! What's wrong?!" He asked, feeling worried.

The young man remained frozen, except for his eyes, which blinked away the tears. Dino gathered Kyoya's naked frame in his arms, and slowly sat him down in his lap, only causing Kyoya's silver orbs to water more, then close.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Dino asked, is voice softening.

"It hurts" Kyoya replied quietly, choking back a pained sob.

"What hurts?" Dino questioned.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." Hibari said trying to hide the fact that his lower back

regions were hurting like hell.

"Kyoya." Dino said in some awe, but more worry. How could Kyoya keep his hurt feelings inside? That was something about Kyoya that Dino would never understand. The skylark had grown more comfortable with showing Dino his happier feelings during their ten years together. But not his sad or hurt ones. No, no, no, never his sad ones. But at least he shows some emotion when they're together. Surely, though, keeping those emotions inside are bound to cause some depression. And that's the last thing Dino wanted. The first thought on his mind right now though, is if he successfully fertilized the egg.

"Kyoya, are you hungry? Remember, we have a really important appointment with the Cavallone's best nurse, Natalia. Well, she has a degree that proves that she's also a doctor, but whatever. Should we go eat?"

Hibari nodded. He was starving! Okay, not starving, but, you get the point. He struggled to stand, it was really hard not to scream out in pain, but, he managed to pull himself together. He also managed to pull his clothes on. They had been discarded on the floor in the bedroom he shared with Dino, it was located in the Cavallone mansion. At first, he'd hated living here with his fiancé but he got used to it over time. And yes you heard right, he and Dino were engaged to be married on the 6th of November. The planning will take some time, but they already agreed for it to be a small ceremony with only the Vongola herbivores and some Cavallone herbivores. For instance, Romario. Dino wouldn't be able to get married without Romario there. No, Dino would just fall on his face, or worse, he could land on Kyoya's stomach.

"What are we having for breakfast, Italian Stallion?" Hibari asked.

"Kyoya, where'd the nickname come from? Also I think we're having….. Coffee?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know! I wasn't actually asking you Kyoya!"

"Than why'd did you have a questioning tone?" Hibari hissed at his fiancé.

"I don't know! Kyoya, stop taking these things so seriously!"

"I can take anything I want seriously!" Hibari semi-yelled

"Kyoya! Calm down!" Dino all but yelled

"You don't tell me to calm down!" Hibari finally yelled

"Well I just did!" Dino shouted right back, his voice was louder, stronger and made echos down the hallway.

Hibari's eyes widened in fear. The bronco was always scary when he was mad.

Dino's eyes widened when he saw Kyoya's. Then he knew he'd gone too far. It was only once in a blue moon that Kyoya cried and was open about his feelings. And it was possible that today there was a blue moon. Hibari's eyes widened even farther. As they started to water, Dino started apologizing profusely and gathered his lover into his well muscled arms.

"Oh, Kyoya , I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry, really, I am." Dino said, placing his hand in his love's hair and pulling his head closer.

"Let go of me!" Hibari yelled, hitting his lover with balled up fists.

"Kyoya." Dino said, grabbing his skylark's fists and kissing them.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I love you so much and I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry, my love. So don't cry."

"Dino!" Hibari yelled. "Dino, this baby is going to be the product of our love. If you yell when I'm mad, are you going to when our baby is mad at you? Are you? Hmm? Are you? You're really scary when you yell. I don't want you to be scaring the life out of my baby too."

Dino's heart broke at Kyoya's sentence. Did Kyoya really think that he would go savage on their pride and joy? Dino felt even worse than he had felt before. Dino's eyes widened in surprise. He felt them starting to water. He accidentally let some tears fall. He let Kyoya go, putting his eyes to his sleeve, he ran down the hall to their bedroom. He locked the door behind him, jumping into he and Kyoya's bed, he cried just like a baby.

Hibari was shocked when that one sentence made his love cry. He hated when the bronco cried. I made him feel….. Well he didn't know how he felt when Dino cried. He knew, though that he didn't feel happy nor pleasant when he saw the older, stronger man cry. He sort of felt sad or guilty, depending on the situation. This time, he felt stupid and guilty. He ran after Dino, only to find that he had locked the door behind himself. Hibari could hear Dino's sobbing. He was probably crying into his pillow. It was obvious that Kyoya had hurt the older man with such a low comment. He unlocked the door with his master key, running in, he jumped on the bed, joining his lover, he said the one thing that he knew would make Dino smile.

"What's the matta, you hungry?" Hibari said, playfully slapping Dino's knee.

Smiling, Dino replied "Aww, Kyoya, you always make me smile when you say that!"

Hibari smiled lightly at his love, he loved that goofy grin that he had on his face. It always made him feel better.

"No hard feelings? Hibari asked, kissing his lover's forehead lightly. Dino nodded softly.

"I'm sorry for saying something so offensive. I have faith in you, Italian Stallion. I trust you with me and my child's lives. Don't go screwing that up."

"Kyoya, I'm still sorry that I yelled. And I will try not to screw that up! Now let's go eat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Kyoya, you have to admit that those were amazing crepes." Dino said smiling down at his 25 year old lover.

"Agreed." Hibari said matter of factly. "Dino, when is my appointment with Natalia?"

"Umm…. At 5:00."

"What time is it now?"

"3:32. Why?"

"I'm horny" Hibari said, love and lust filling his eyes as he pulled Dino into their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At 4:56)

"Kyoya, Kyoya, wake up." Dino said sofly, shaking the younger skylark awake.

"Hmmm?" The skylark asked, half heartedly. His plan was to ignore Dino's answer and just go back to sleep. It was really hard satisfying Dino's sexual needs. And after a good round of love making, he needed an equally good amount of sleep.

"It's 4:56, Kyoya, It's time to get up. You'll be late for your appointment."

Hibari sat up in a flash. Though he was still half asleep, he started yanking his clothes on. All of a sudden, he paused. The pain shooting up his spine was beginning to be too much. He toughed it out and finished with his clothes. Dino held his hand as they walked down the hallway to see the blonde nurse, known as Natalia.

When they got there, they were greeted by a thin woman with wavy blonde hair, silver-blue eyes and one bright grin.

"Hey, Natalia!" Dino half shouted, quickly kissing her on the cheek. Hibari glared at him, but Dino ignored it. Dino smooched Hibari's forehead.

"Okay, Hibari-san, lay down on the bed here."

Hibari layed down on the small bed.

"Hibari-san, lift your shirts please."

"Absolutely not!" Hibari said sharply.

"Ah yes he will" Dino said, lifting the raven's shirt.

"Thanks." Natalia said "Can I feel it?"

"Yes" Dino replied as Hibari shot him a glare.

Natalia felt his stomach softly. "Can I do an ultra sound?"

"Okay" Dino said for Hibari.

Natalia set up a lot more equipment and got some really colds gel. She rubbed it all over Hibari's tummy and rubbed a camera like device around in it. As she did, this form appeared on screen, it was obviously the egg attached to the uterus. The uterus was successfully closed off|-but wait, there seemed to be another form, it was another egg.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Natalia.

"What's This?" Dino and Hibari Said at the same time.

"Romario!" Dino called, he needed to ask about this.

"What boss?" Romario answered almost immediately.

"Look!" Dino said, pointing at the screen.

Romario's expression changed from one of confusion to one of surprise.

"Well you don't think…." Romario said in awe.

"Twins!" Natalia shouted in joy.

"WHAT?" Dino and Hibari shouted. Hibari was in shock and Dino was joyful.

"Yes" said Natalia, she was obviously happy about the occasion.

"But how?" Romario asked, suddenly confused. But oh well they'd figure out how later, now it was time to celebrate.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I was so busy, and well it appears that I wont be able to update for quite a while…. But please believe in me, as I will update as soon as possible. Please leave a review! Thank you! **

**Sincerely, **

**Hibari Kyoya Lover **


	4. And No One could Ever Change That

**As a Happy Family **

**Chapter 4: And No One Could Ever Change That.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! I had intense writers block, but to tell the truth, I haven't quite gotten over it yet. So please enjoy this look into how Hibari-chan`s pregnancy went! Love yawl! Remember, review if you want me to continue!**

**(PS. That "What's the matta you hungry?" Thing in chapter 3 is based off of something one of my best friends says to cheer me up. And she was sitting right beside me while I was typing, so I thought "Hey, Why not?" Anyway, sorry 'bout that! Please enjoy this chapter!)**

**First month (December, First Trimester): **

There wasn't exactly a bump yet, but Kyoya`s stomach was a bit hard. Not much had happened since they found out why they were having twins but, life is life, no matter what it throws at you. It was really interesting to find out what exactly had happened to cause such a miracle. What happened was that when the injection went to collect the fertility hormones, it grabbed to much, so, by instinct, it just made another egg. This means that the babies will be fraternal twins, not identical. But whatever, he was happy either way. He would have children of his own. And he wouldn't want anyone other than Dino to be the father, because Dino was the love of his life, and no one could ever change that.

**Second month (January):**

Life was okay for being 2 months pregnant. His stomach was growing little by little. It was growing quicker than the average pregnant woman, most likely because he, unlike other people, was pregnant with twins. He hoped that at least one of their children would look like Dino, because Dino was a very attractive man. He could only wish that one of their babies would have such good looks. In fact, Hibari sometimes thought that Dino deserved much better than him, but whenever Kyoya would try to let Dino go for the better, the Bucking Horse always tried to convince him otherwise. Dino would always say "But Kyoya, I love you, and only you. You're the only one for me. Please, don't do this." Hibari would always remain unconvinced, but he hated to see the Bronco sad, so he would shut up on the matter for a while, until he thought of another appropriate time to bring it up. Dino would always deserve much better, and nothing would ever change that.

**Third month (February):**

Kyoya had started suffering morning sickness. Every day at 10:30 or so, he'd run to the bathroom to throw up. It was painful sometimes, but he'd never say anything about it. Dino, of course, was always there with him, just in case something happened. No one else in the mafia other than the Vongola and Cavallone had known about the pregnancy. Well, the Foundation knew, but they had to know about their boss' condition. It was only fair. So, Dino was always on guard just in case the valuable information was leaked and they got attacked. Dino was a very protective man, and nothing would ever change that.

**Fourth month (March, Second Trimester):**

The Cavallone Mansion was under attack. Some Cavallone traitor leaked the information to another family, The Whell Family. They, apparently did not approve. They attacked the mansion on March 16th. Sixty people died. One hundred seventy five were injured. Including Dino. Hibari had managed to escape, but Dino stayed back to fight. He broke six ribs, fractured his ankle, broke his elbow, and his face and body were all scratched up. The Whell Family burnt down the whole mansion, leaving the remaining 200 members in the Cavallone stronghold, it was a nice setup, but it was really crowded. Dino stayed in he and Kyoya's bedroom in the base, with Kyoya helping nurse him back to health. The four month pregnant man shouldn't have been helping as much as he was, but he couldn't handle Dino being injured. The Cavallone Don was in recovery for 5 months, the remaining time for the pregnancy. Kyoya told him over and over that he could handle the pregnancy himself, but Dino always kept his eye on Kyoya just in case. Dino was Kyoya's knight in shining armour, and no one could ever change that.

**Fifth month (April):**

Dino was recovering slowly, but Kyoya never left his side on the bed, unless it was to go to the bathroom. They would just get food when Romario brought it in. No problem. Until the cooks quit, that is. No one was getting any food, so Hibari took the matter into his own hands. He started cooking for the family. And everyone was surprised to find out that the Skylark was actually a really good cook. The man tried really hard to make it both appealing to the eye and the taste buds. And he did a damn good job, too. Dino especially enjoyed it, because, it was his future husband cooking it. He enjoyed knowing that Kyoya was a good cook and could feed their children without much help. Today's supper was Roast beef with gravy, fresh vegetables, and Kyoya's signature mashed potatoes. If Dino had to picked which of Kyoya's meals was the best, he'd pick this one. He loved the potatoes, they were creamy with just enough margarine. The exact recipe was: 6 boiled potatoes, 2 cups of milk, and 1 half of a cup of margarine or butter. Dino Loved Kyoya's cooking, and no one could ever change that.

**Sixth month (May):**

Kyoya's tummy was getting pretty big, and his hormones were all out of whack. He was a lot more horny than usual and he kept having mood swings. In fact, during one of his happy, joyful moods, he agreed to wear a pink frilly apron. When he had angry one though, that apron was "accidentally" maliciously destroyed. He was SO horny right now, and Dino hadn't recovered enough to "help" with it. So, he was reduced to using 'other' things. Hibari was done his cooking for the day, and was going back to he and Dino's bedroom. He had such a hard on right now, that it hurt. Badly. Really Badly. Like Really Really Badly. He knew just the solution. When he made it to the room, he found Dino lying in bed as usual, reading his book, wearing only his reading glasses and horseshoe print boxers. This sight automatically made Hibari even more horny, resulting in the immediate loss of his pants. He took off his shirt, so he was only in his solid black boxers. Dino looked up, smiled and immediately felt the consequences of looking at the smaller man. Kyoya dug in the drawer beside his side of the bed and pulled out his tonfa. He pulled out a bottle of lube and sat on the desk chair in front of the bed, so Dino could see him. He shed his boxers and prepared himself with his fingers. Then he used his tonfa to finish the job for both he and Dino. The bronco came, just watching. Dino would always come at such a sight, and no one could ever change that.

**Seventh month (June, Third Trimester):**

The pregnancy was getting considerably tough. Hibari had now started needing help with small things like getting up. Dino was in the stage of recovery where he was allowed to walk, but was still very weak. He couldn't help his beloved Kyoya with anything. Kyoya was having a ton of problems. It sucked. He needed some of the Cavallone herbivores to help him fucking stand for god sake. The babies had started kicking and it felt weird. Dino thought it was cool, but he wasn't the pregnant one. Pregnancy was tough, and no one could ever change that.

**Eighth month (July):**

Dino was still weak, but his ribs, ankle, and arm were healed. He needed to use a cane for a while as a part of his recovery. Hibari was having so many problems right now; he couldn't stand by himself, he was getting dizzy, the babies were kicking really hard, he was about to throw up, and he felt like he was under a lot of pressure, which he wasn't. Dino could only call for help for him, which he didn't like. He was in a lot of pain and wanted to cry, he wouldn't. Pregnancy was confusing, and no one could ever change that.

**Ninth/Last month (August, First week):**

Hibari was making his way down the hall when Romario ran up to him. "Hibari-san" he said "Come quick! The boss' cane slipped and he fell! He had a concussion! He wouldn't wake up! He's in a life-threatening coma!" Hibari's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! He worked up his energy and ran to hospital room he knew his love would be in. When he got to the door and saw his lover laying there unconscious, it finally registered: Dino was in a coma and he might not ever come out.

**A/N: **Hey, sorry about the coma. Something tragic needed to happen. If you guys are still interested in this story, fill my one review quota. Im about an inch away from discontinuing it. Thanks, I love you guys, my precious fans.

Hibari Kyoya Lover


	5. Happy Days and Broken Hearts

**As a Happy Family **

**Chapter 5: Happy Days and Broken Hearts**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! I went on a trip to visit family, so sorry it took me so long! And, my sincerest apologies for making Dino go into a coma. Something needed to happen to make this story interesting. Anyway, Enjoy, my darlings! Also, anything in BOLD is a song.**

**I don't own KHR or Dedicated to You**

About a week after Dino went into the coma, the Cavallone Family hired new cooks. Dino hadn't moved, he looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. His skin was getting paler though, Hibari hated seeing his lover like that. Dino was going to be a father! This shouldn't have happened to him! He and Hibari should be out shopping for baby furniture. Dino shouldn't be lying there motionless. Why did this have to happen? Hibari asked himself that so many times the week before, when Dino had just been pronounced comatose.

~_Flash back~_

_Hibari ran down the hallway, as he made it to the room that his love was in, it finally registered that he might have to raise their children alone. The thought scared him so badly. He ran to his love's side._

"_Dino! Wake up! Wake up, my love! I need you! We need you…." He climbed into Dino's bed, so he was straddling the bronco's hips. He threw his arms around Dino. Bawling into the older man's hospital gown, he cried out again._

"_Wake up! I can't live without you! You cant leave us. Please Dino wake up!" _

"_He can't hear you" Romario said from the doorway. "he probably doesn't even know he's in a coma" Hibari continued crying and cuddling his lover's unconscious body. _

_~Flash back ends~_

Hibari remained snuggled up in Dino's lap. He refused to move unless he had to use the washroom. Which wasn't very often considering he hadn't eaten in two days. He knew the babies' lives could be at risk, but he'd eat eventually. The Cavallone herbivores would catch on soon enough. After all, Dino had told them to take care of his beloved Kyoya no matter what. It was only a week until Hibari was supposed to get sliced into and have living beings pulled out of him. The thought of going through that without his man by his side scared him. He and Dino had agreed that they would keep the genders of the babies a secret. Only two people knew, Kusakabe and Romario. The people that the two lovers trusted most. They knew that Romario and Kusakabe wouldn't tell. They'd probably talk about it to each other before going to bed at night, but that was okay. When Dino and Kyoya got together, Romario and Kusakabe did too. It was rather sweet. In fact, Romario proposed to Kusakabe on the same day that Dino proposed to Kyoya. That was a rather memorable day.

_~Flash back~_

"_Kyoya, will you come to a celebration with me tonight? I have something important to ask you." The blond asked his angelic boyfriend. _

"_Why don't you ask me now?" Kyoya asked. He really didn't want to sit in a crowd all night. _

"_Because, it has to wait 'till tonight."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because."_

"_Fine I'll go." _

"_Thank you my love." Dino said, kissing the prefect before running to get ready._

_~Later that night~_

"_Now presenting a song sung and played on the piano by, Dino Cavallone! The song is called 'Dedicated to You' By: Johnny Reid!" The announcer called out . _

'_So that's where he is' Hibari thought. The blond hadn't shown all night. The curtains opened and Dino sat at a grand piano. He started playing. Once he got to a certain point, he started to sing too._

_**Every River has an ocean it runs to.**_

_**And I knew if I kept moving, some day I'd find you.**_

_**Now here you are wrapped in my arms. I'm here for you.**_

_**What ever it takes, I need you to know, with all of my heart, with all of my soul, my life it is a song, **_

_**And I dedicate it to you, dedicate it to you.**_

_**Everybody needs somebody to hold on to. **_

_**Everything I ever wanted, I found in you.**_

_**I know what I feel and I know that its real.**_

_**So whatever it takes I need you to know, with all of my heart, with all of my soul, my life it is a song, and I dedicate it to you, dedicate it to youuuuuu.**_

_**Ooooohhhhhhh**_

_**Whatever it takes I need you to know with all of my heart, with all of my soul, my love it is a song and I dedicate it to you, dedicate it to you.**_

_**Every river has an ocean it ruuuuuuuns toooooooooo.**_

_Dino finished the song. Everyone applauded as he stood up to bow though, he said_

"_Kyoya, can you come up here?" He said, holding out his hand and smiling like and angel. Hibari crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. _

"_Oh come on, Kyoya~" Dino whined. Hibari got angry and embarrassed, blushing, he stood up and got up on stage. _

"_I swear if you whine one more time, there will no longer be a Cavallone Decimo" Hibari whispered as he got up there. Dino stepped forward and spoke into the microphone he was now holding._

"_This is Hibari Kyoya, he is my lover and boyfriend." Hibari blushed. No one needed to know that. _

"_I invited Kyoya here tonight for something very important. That song contains my feelings for this man."_

_Dino turned to face Hibari and got down on his knee, pulling out a simple black box. He opened it , revealing a simple, silver ring._

"_Kyoya, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes"_

_~Flash back ends~_

Hibari gazed at the ring on his left ring finger. It had taken him a while, but he realized that it was no ordinary ring. Even though you couldn't see it, there was a small, high grade, purple stone in the ring. If Hibari absolutely needed it, he could use his engagement ring as a weapon. He took his loves hand in his own and placed it on his belly just as the babies kicked. He knew that the bronco couldn't feel it, but it helped Hibari feel somewhat better.

"Dino, these are our babies. No matter what, we wont give up on you. You will see them."

**A/N: **The song that Dino sang is one of my favourites. It reminds me of these two. Though I don't know why. You should listen to it for the full feeling. I'm sorry for the sad chapter. Remember, fill my one review quota! Well, ciao for now!

Hibari Kyoya Lover


	6. Baby Day!

**As a Happy Family **

**Chapter 6: Baby Day**

**Warnings: Swearing, Sexual themes, boyslove. Don't like don't read.**

**Yo! How are you guys doing? I have decided that there will only be 3 more chapters including this one! But I get this strange feeling that none of you will feel sad, I assume this from the lack of reviews I got. Also to my fiftieth reviewer, I will do a request fic for any pairing as long as it is in KHR. If you are my fiftieth, I will PM you and if you are a guest, just tell me what you want in your review. And if you win, you may see a story made for you! I will also soon be posting a Cavallone Primo/Alaude fic! Enjoy chapter 6!**

Two weeks prior, Dino slipped into a coma. He still hadn't come out. Today was the day he and Kyoya's babies would be born. He wouldn't be there to hold his lover's hand and help him through the pain. He wouldn't be there to welcome his children into the world. He wouldn't be there to cut the umbilical cord. He just wouldn't be there. Hibari hated this fact. He didn't want to give birth without Dino. He was scared, truly scared. Dino needed to wake up. He needed to, Hibari might just give up on life if Dino dies, leaving behind his children. Kusakabe and Romario would probably adopt them, because they would be important parts in their bosses lives. They would get their positions in the mafia that way, but still, Dino needed to wake up.

Hibari needed him. He needed to have him.

Hibari was being wheeled into the delivery room now. He was fucking terrified!

"Dino" he drawled out, before holding back a terrified sob. He got on the bed where the whole thing would take place. He was given pain killers though IV and soon he was in a world he had no clue of. He didn't need to push, thank god and it didn't hurt when they cut into his skin. However it hurt like a bitch when they pulled the first baby out.

"Girl!" one of the doctors called out, placing the baby on the part of Kyoya's tummy that wasn't being cut into. It hurt a lot more when they pulled out the second though.

"Girl!" the doctors called out again, placing that one beside her sister.

"Congratulations, Kyo-san" Kusakabe called out from behind the camera he was taping with.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Romario called out too.

After the babies were cleaned up, they were handed to their mother to nurse. As Kyoya nursed both of them at the same time, he found the most perfect names. To the one with blonde hair and brown eyes, he named her 'Misaki' it meant 'beautiful blossom' but she needed an Italian name too. It would be 'Calandra' it meant 'skylark'. He looked at the one with black hair and grey eyes. The names came quickly. 'Misora' would be the Japanese name it meant 'beautiful sky' and her Italian name would be 'Elettra' It meant 'bright and shining'. These were the perfect names. He announced them to the doctors, making sure that it was clear that they had two names. When he finished nursing, he snuggled the babies in his arms. The doctors took them from him to weigh and measure. When he knew the little ones were out of sight, he cried.

"Dino, our babies are here and you haven't waken up yet. Please come back to us. Our children need their father. I need their father…."

On August 18th, 2012, the two Cavallone heirs arrived into the world.

**A/N: **So there you have it! The babies were born! But Dino still hasn't waken up…. Remember, fill my one review quota, and try to become the 50th reviewer for a request fic for any pairing in KHR! With love and respect,

Hibari Kyoya lover


	7. Dino Wakes Up!

**As a Happy Family **

**Chapter Seven: Dino Wakes up**

**Hey! Just saying that the kids are only going to be turning one, even though they seem like they are like five. Kyoya is just really good at teaching. Just to let you know, this is the second last chapter! So to all of you who are going to finish reading this story, I will give to a quick preview into what's going to happen in the next chapter! Next time, we're going to take a trip another 20 years into the future when Dino is 52, Hibari is 46, and the girls are 20! Remember, my fiftieth reviewer gets to pick a pairing in KHR and I will write them a story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! One more chapter to go after this one…**

**Warning: sexual themes, breast feeding, boy love. **

**I don't own KHR**

**One Year Later, August Fourth.**

Dino felt a lot of weight on him. There was something warm sitting beside him on both of his sides. There was something lighter on his shoulder. He opened his eyes for the first time in a year, looking over, the first thing he saw was a mass of black hair on his shoulder. He looked down and noticed two young girls sleeping in the hospital bed with him. He turned back to his left.

"Kyo-Kyoya" He stuttered a bit. The raven man looked up, startled.

"Dino!" He said, jumping up and pulling the man into his arms.

"Kyoya, why are you so happy? Wait, how long have I been asleep?" Hibari gulped.

"One year"

"W-What?" Dino said. "So does that mean that these two girls are….. Ours?" Hibari nodded.

Dino was in shock. A whole year? He missed his own children's births. He looked down,

"What did you name them?" He asked lightly

"The one with brown eyes and blonde hair's name is Misaki. It means beautiful blossom. Her Italian name is Calandra. It means skylark.. I picked the name Misaki because the meaning suits her. And she looks like you…" Dino blushed and grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"And the other one, the one that looks like you?"

" Her name is Misora. It means beautiful sky. Her Italian name is Elettra. It means bright and shining." Dino frowned.

" I missed it." He began to cry. Hibari held him in his arms. The little girls stirred in their sleep. As they opened their eyes, they stretched in their father's arms. Dino immediately tried to stop crying as to not embarrass himself in front of his daughters.

"P-papa!" The girls cried in unison Dino was shocked, they called him papa!

"Kyoya? Did you teach them?" Hibari nodded.

"They knew you were their papa from the first moment they saw you. I taught them how to walk and how to say 'Kaa-chan' and 'papa' I taught them how to say a lot more too."

"Did I miss their first birthday?"

"No, it's coming up in two weeks."

"Oh thank god." He said, smiling at his beautiful daughters.

"Kyoya, Misora is beautiful 'cause she looks like you."

Hibari blushed.

"So is Misaki, she looks like you." Hibari said, with love in his eyes.

"I missed you so much!" The younger man said, gathering the older man in his arms.

"Also, I think Kusakabe taped the birth." Hibari mumbled into his lover's hair. Dino grinned. It would seem like he was there. No it wouldn't, but as long as he got to see, it would be fine. Dino smiled as the girls climbed on him and hugged him, saying,

"Papa!" Dino grinned at his beautiful daughters.

"I should probably tell the others that you woke up." Hibari said, leaving Dino with the twins.

When Kyoya returned, most of the Cavallone Family were with him. All were cheering and asking how he was feeling. All Kyoya was doing, was smiling softly at his lover. He noticed Dino's happy mood turn foul suddenly.

"What's wrong papa?" Their girls asked, well more like babbled.

"Nothing." Dino said forcing a fake smile.

**Later At Bedtime (9:00)**

"Kyoya." Dino said "I missed our wedding, didn't I?"

"It wasn't your fault" Hibari replied. Dino looked down

"Yes it was" Dino argued "I should've been more careful" Hibari sat down on the bed and put down the pair of jeans he was folding.

"Dino, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen."

Dino looked down further.

"It was, Kyoya" Dino's eyes started to water. Hibari lifted his lover's chin with his finger.

"Dino, my love, I could've cared less. All I wanted was for you to wake up." Hibari whispered softly, before kissing his lover's lips for the first time in a year. It was a really amazing kiss, despite it lasting only a few seconds. He pulled back and stared into his lover's eyes, he watched as the worry was slowly drowned out by lust. Dino pushed Hibari back onto the bed. He looked down at his lover and crashed his lips against the younger man's, taking out all of the sexual frustration in that one kiss. Dino started attacking Hibari's neck with his lips while unbuttoning his shirt.

"KAA-CHAN!" Misaki screamed from the room over.

"PAPA!" Elettra screamed right after her sister, again, from the room over.

"Now of ALL possible times" Dino mumbled, getting off of his lover.

"You think THAT'S bad. Every SINGLE time I tried to fucking masturbate, THAT would happen. Its been SO hard to live with!" Hibari said, as they got up to go tend to their children.

"What's the matter?" Dino asked.

Misaki started bawling. Hibari knew what this meant.

"Okay, my little blossom" Hibari said, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Kyo-Kyoya! What are you-?" Dino asked, shocked.

Hibari continued, he manoeuvred the first girl into his lap and offered his nipple. Dino's eyes widened as he finally registered what was happening. Kyoya breast fed? He was kind of disturbed, Those pink buds were his! Well, that's what happens when you pass out for a year, you miss a lot. He watch as Kyoya manoeuvred the other little girl into his lap. Dino gulped, he turned away, looking at how Kyoya had decorated the girls' room. When he felt that he could turn back, he spun around and helped the raven tuck the twins into their cribs. He pecked each of their foreheads before going back to he and his lover's bedroom to continue their activities. If he could tell you one thing, it would be that he was NOT going to be playing with his lover's nipples.

Life was going to be harder now. And they would pull through it as a family.

**A/N: **Well Dino woke up. The next chapter is a view of what happens 20 years in the future. Remember, one review! That's all I need! Also, 50th reviewer gets a request fic! Any pairing in KHR! I'm counting all reviews, even from my other stories! With love and respect,

Hibari Kyoya Lover


	8. As A Happy Family

**As a Happy Family Epilogue**

**Hey Friends! So listen…. This is the last installment of As a Happy Family… Thanks for supporting this story for so long! You've probably gotten annoyed with me! *Grins* Also to those who think that the characters are OOC, don't act like I don't know…. Because trust me, I know! But think about it, all of the characters in fanfiction are OOC because they're sleeping together! So no, my story is no joke. Thank you again for putting up with me for these months…. I have 28 reviews, so keep going! I still need 22 so I can announce the winner! So I'll start on the last chapter now….**

**I don't own KHR**

**20 years from where I left off….**

Hibari sat calmly on the veranda of the Cavallone mansion. The forty six- year old watched as his fifty two- year old husband tried to teach their twenty year old daughters how to horse back ride. He would be succeeding, if only he was younger and wasn't having any back related problems. Hibari sat and thought about when the girls were still turning only one.

_-Flash back-_

"_Girls, wake up" Hibari whispered, gently shaking both young girls. "Misaki, Misora. Its time to wake up now." he said gently. "come on, it's your first birthday" Misora yawned cutely, which triggered a yawn in Misaki. They were too adorable. Finally, Hibari let Dino reach down and pick up Misora. Hibari himself, picked up Misaki. They snuggled their daughters momentarily before bringing the mafia heirs into the living room. _

"_Happy birthday!" the whole Cavallone Family yelled. Misaki instantly started bawling. Hibari held his little girl close. _

"_Quit crowding herbivores.." he hissed._

_And that's was the start of Kyoya and Misaki's amazing friendship._

_-Flash Back Ends-_

Dino grinned at Kyoya from the saddle of Scruderia. He watched as Misora tried to get into the saddle of her own horse, but soon slipped off and fell. Misaki sat and waited, after all, patience was a virtue. Dino smiled down at Misora. She had gotten his traits, even though she looked exactly like Kyoya. Misaki looked exactly like the bronco, but got the skylark's traits. Dino thought back to when the girls were turning ten.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Papa!" Misora shouted when she saw that their father had come to get them from the airport. They had just gotten back from Japan with their mother. _

"_Kaa-chan, will you please let me go see papa?" Misora asked anxiously _

"_Okay, but be careful." Hibari said before letting Misora's hand go. Misaki wasn't that excited, she knew that patience was the key to living. Misora ran up to her father and was instantly lifted up into the air. _

"_Papa!" she yelled out and hugged her father._

"_Hey, Misora! How's my little girl?"_

"_Good! Papa, I cant wait 'til tomorrow! Misaki and I are turning 10!" she grinned._

"_I know!" We have a party arranged for you two! Uncle Tsuna and the Vongola are coming too!" He said sounding oh too excited. Hibari and Misaki walked over calmly. Both of their faces were monotone. Dino chuckled as he put down the nine year old. He leaned down and kissed his wife before kneeling down in front of Misaki. _

"_Give your papa a hug" the blonde man said, opening his arms. The silent daughter simply shook her head._

"_Aww" Dino pouted. Misaki kept her poker face before saying _

"_Fine papa" she hugged her father, quickly pulling back. Dino forced a grin, stood up and said_

"_she takes after you, Kyoya." Hibari smirked and leaned up to kiss his lover on the forehead._

"_it's okay. If I love you, then she does too." the words made Dino feel a little better, but he still felt like the hated father._

_**The next day**_

"_Happy Birthday!" All of the guests shouted as the girls walked in for their tenth birthday. They were both dressed absolutely beautiful. Misaki's long, blonde hair was done up in a ponytail. She was wearing a light purple, knee length dress that had a sweetheart neckline with very thin straps. Misora looked similar, her long, black hair was also done up in a ponytail. Her dress was the same as her sister's but it was a light shade of orange. They ran to play with Xaviour, who was Squalo and Xanxus' child, Balthazar, who was Belphegor and Fran's child, Kotami, who was Yamamoto and Gokudera's daughter, Kishona, Who was Tsuna and Kyoko's daughter. They also went to play with Chrome and Mukuro's triplets, the first boy, whose name was Hatima, the second boy's name was Cobalt, and the lone girl's name was Rose. They met up with. Yoshina, who was Spanner and Schoichi's child and Niora, who was Ryohei and Hana's child. They ran and played, as young kids should, while their parents sat around and talked. All of the ukes were talking about how fast their children were growing and all of the semes were talking about how they missed going out to drink. _

_These were all of the semes: Dino, Xanxus, Belphegor, Takeshi, Tsuna, Mukuro, Spanner, and Ryohei._

_These were all of the ukes: Kyoya, Squalo, Fran, Hayato, Kyoko, Chrome, Schoichi, and Hana. _

_The semes planned a night to go out, while the ukes planned a play date for their children. _

_Misora ran up to Kyoya._

"_Kaa-chan, can we please have cake now?" Hibari stood up and yelled_

"_Cake time everyone!" All of the guests gathered around the table with the three layered cake on it. The cake was actually pretty cool. It had flower fondant decorations, they were purple and orange, it had pink piping around the edges of it, and it had white icing under the piping. It was a really pretty cake, it had ten candles, each girl would get to blow out five. Everyone started to sing happy birthday to the girls. They blew out the candles , but each only blew out four, which in some cultures meant that each candle they fail to blow out, represented a boyfriend or someone they liked. They both blushed and looked at their crushes. Misaki looked at Balthazar. Misora looked at Xaviour. They blew out the last two candles before Hibari started cutting the cake and handing out pieces to the guests. Misora went to sit with Xaviour and Misaki went to sit with Balthazar. _

"_Umm, c-can I talk with you later?" The young blonde haired boy asked Misaki. _

"_U-Uh okay." she replied, blushing. Misora had just been asked the same thing by the young silver haired boy known as Xaviour. A little while later, the girls were stuck in the same situation. Misaki stared into the teal eyes of her long time crush as he started ranting something in quiet mumbles._

"_Uh, so I just thought I should tell you I like you, a lot, uh your sister's nice, but I uh like you better because you're really pretty and um…" Misaki blushed. _

"_Uh, I like you too. You're really cute and I love how shy you are…. It's adorable" He blushed, they stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes after that. _

_Meanwhile, Misora was staring into the blood-red gaze of her crush. He mumbled almost the exact same thing. She almost repeated what her sister said too, before standing there awkwardly with Xaviour. After they parted ways, the girls went to tell each other about the boys who were oh so adorable. The girls felt that they needed to tell their parents, but since they knew that papa wouldn't like it, they decided against it. _

_As it turned out, Xaviour and Balthazar had told their parents before telling the girls that they liked them. Xanxus smiled in approval and Squalo could've cared less. Belphegor smiled at Balthazar and said _

"_That's my boy" while Fran just nodded. The two 9 year olds agreed to tell the girls at the same time. Everything worked out perfectly._

_-Flash Back End-_

Misora got up slowly and tried to get back on the horse. Misaki looked down at her, then back up at the clear sky. She thought about their sweet sixteen. Misora did too.

_-Flash back-_

"_Calandra! Elettra!" Dino called them by their Italian names. _

"_Yes, Papa?" They said in unison. _

"_Are you excited? Today you turn sixteen! And you get to pick your respective weapon!" _

"_Papa, I think you're more excited than we are." Misora said, putting on pink lip gloss in the mirror. Dino pouted. _

"_I know, but this is an important day!" He said, excitement in his eyes. _

"_Why is it so damn important? Is there something you're not telling us?" Misaki asked, straightening her dress. _

"_Ah, no!" he exclaimed. Although, there was something. The day before, two young lads asked for his daughters' hands in marriage. Balthazar asked for Misaki and Xaviour asked for Misora. Dino, was all too happy to accept, assuming that the girls wanted to. He and Kyoya agreed to sign the papers to make it legal, and to pay all of the wedding costs. But Dino couldn't tell the girls that the young men were proposing that day. So yeah, there was something he wasn't telling them. _

"_Papa?" Misora asked, waving her hand in front of Dino's face. Dino shook his head_

"_Huh?" _

"_Nothing. You were spacing. How does this look?" Misora replied. Dino eyed his daughter. Looking over every beautiful feature that Kyoya had given her. From her slate eyes, pale skin, charcoal coloured hair, to her thin figure. She was perfect. Her outfit enhanced her beauty, if possible. She wore an orange, mid- thigh low, one strapped dress, with orange and white platform heels, an orange bracelet, a white choker with an orange gem in it, and a pair of silver earrings with an orange gem in each one. Dino blinked, as he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that every orange gem on her body was balancing a small, carroty flame. Dino blinked multiple times before saying, in awe_

"_You look absolutely gorgeous!" Misora blushed before walking over and kissing her papa on the cheek. _

"_Thanks, Papa." She whispered softly in his ear. Then, Mrs. Cavallone walked in. _

"_Kaa-chan!" Misaki called out before running to her mother. The man made a small gesture to show that he was listening. _

"_How do I look?" she said, posing for the Cavallone boss' wife. Kyoya looked over his daughter. Dino had made her so pretty. With the blond hair, coffee coloured eyes, tanned skin and her slight figure. She was greatly attractive. Her clothing only made it better, if possible. She wore a purple and black mermaid dress with one strap, it was purple until is spanned out at the bottom, where it turned black. Her choker was similar to her sister's, hers was black with a purple stone. Her earrings were gold with purple stones, her bracelet was purple and her heels were covered by her dress. She closed her eyes with concentration and as they opened, all of her gems balanced an evident lavender flame. Both of the girls' hair was tied up. _

_Hibari managed to keep his jaw off of the ground. _

"_You look magnificent, my little blossom!" Hibari said, accepting the hug that came after. _

"_Now lets go! We have a party to go to!" Dino said, with more excitement than anyone else in the room. They walked out of the girls' bedroom, heading for the ballroom. _

_When they got o the entrance, they waited for their names to be called. _

"_Cavallone Decimo, Dino Cavallone, escorted by Vongola Decimo's Cloud guardian, Kyoya Cavallone!" As soon as the announcer called them, Mrs. Cavallone linked his arm through Decimo Cavallone's and they slowly entered. _

"_Cavallone Undecimo, Elettra Cavallone!" Elettra took a deep breath and walked in, smiling proudly._

"_Vongola Cloud Undecimo, Calandra Cavallone!" Calandra took a deep breath and walked in, keeping her poker face, just like her mother. She shook hands with everyone and only let a smile slip when she saw the man she loved, Balthazar. Elettra smiled at everyone, but she kept a special grin for when she saw Xaviour. _

_The party went on, there was no theme, it was just a fancy ball. Calandra hated to be stuck in a room of crowds, so she went outside until she was forced back inside. Until then, she leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared out at the place called Sicily. Her boyfriend, Balthazar, walked out to join her. _

"_Mushishishi. Hello, my princess." The blonde man said. _

"_Hello, my prince." she said back, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned up and pecked the teal eyed man on his soft lips. He stared down at his love. She looked so beautiful that night._

"_Mushishishi. You really look like a princess tonight. I have something for you. A gift." He said, pulling a medium sized box out of his suit jacket. He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a shiny tiara, sort of like his, but it had multiple violet gems in it. _

"_Mushishishi. Will you be my princess, forever and ever?" He asked, like a child, She blushed, _

"_Uh, will our parents approve?" she asked._

"_I asked Dino yesterday. He said that he and your mother would pay." He assured her._

"_Then, yes, I will be your princess forever!" He stood and placed the tiara on her head. It really finished off her outfit. She closed her eyes in concentration, and lit up her earrings, tiara, and her choker. She was on fire- literally! Balthazar was turned on by this. She was going to get lots of lovin' that night. Calandra eyed her fiancé's features. Blonde hair that framed his face perfectly, teal eyes, silver tiara, monotonous gaze, except for when he laughed, because then, that monotonous gaze turned into the splitting image of Prince the Ripper's stare. He was beautiful, for a man. The music from inside came wafting through the air. _

"_Can I have this dance, princess?"_

"_Sure, prince."_

_As they came in contact, Balthazar lit up many tiny, indigo stones in his lover's tiara._

_In the meantime, Inside._

_Elettra hugged Xaviour. He was being really sweet for some reason. She eyed his features. Silver hair that was spiked up, a blood-red gaze, loud voice and he always wore a clip in his hair, similar to his father's. It had beads and feathers on it. The man got down on one knee, pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a clip similar to his, it had orange and blue gems engraved in it, along with orange and blue beads. _

"_Will you be my sky trash?" He asked in what he hoped was a cute manner. She looked to her papa, he nodded, smiling. _

"_Yes, I will be your sky trash." The man stood up and clipped the hair piece into her charcoal locks._

"_You better stay my rain trash though." she said softly, kissing her lover's lips. She lit her stones. It was a beautiful sight. They slowly started dancing to the music. As Elettra leaned her head on her lover's chest, the man lit up the rain stones on her hair clip. _

_In the end, Calandra picked a police baton and Elettra picked a riding crop as their weapons._

That was a really nice sweet sixteen. They thought as Elettra finally got on her horse. This had taken forever.

"Ahh-ah" Dino shouted as he fell off of his horse. Mrs. Cavallone chuckled and got up to go help his fifty two- year old lover up. He planned to help the man get back on the horse. When he tried to get the bronco up though, a bullet scar on his thigh started shocking him with pain. He slowly knelt down in soreness, grasping his leg.

"Ah!" He screamed out.

"Kyoya! Is it the…?" Dino asked, but the question was answered as his lover gripped his left thigh. Dino hopped down, as did Calandra and Elettra.

"Wh-What do you mean, Papa?" Elettra asked, helping the man get Kyoya back to the veranda.

"Our wedding!" He exclaimed as the painful memories came flooding back.

"Huh?" the twins asked, confused.

Dino started telling the girls about he and Kyoya's wedding.

_-Flash Back-_

_Dino straightened his tie and turned to Romario. _

"_Did I tie it right this time?" he asked his right hand man. Romario examined it._

"_Yes, boss. Just in time, too. The wedding starts in ten minutes."_

_Dino sighed. Just ten minutes until he'd be committed to the one he loved, forever. _

"_Oh, Romario! I'm so excited! I really love Kyoya. I wish I could've seen him in his wedding dress though." Dino pouted at the end, he knew that Kyoya would look hot, no matter what. Dino pulled on his suit jacket. It completed his outfit. He wore an orange undershirt, black slacks, a black suit jacket and dress shoes. _

"_Oi! Bucking horse!" Mukuro said, looking annoyed._

"_What?" Dino asked._

"_Why am I your best man?" Mukuro asked._

"_Because….*mumble*…..*mumble*"_

"_What?" _

"_Because, Kyoya said so. You have to escort Chrome Dokuro down the aisle." Dino finally spit out. Mukuro looked astonished. Was Dino that smitten for Hibari? Did he love that man so much that he obeyed when Hibari picked his best man? Suddenly, the other two groomsmen burst into the room._

"_What took you so long, Belphegor, Xanxus?"_

"_He," Xanxus said, pointing a finger at Bel "Was messing around with his frog._

"_Shishishi. What can I say? We've been trying for another baby."_

_In the meantime, In Hibari's dressing room._

"_Hold your breath, cloud person. And please lean over on this table to make this easier." Chrome Dokuro said as she tried to tighten Hibari's corset. He did as asked. She pulled harder and finally tied it. Hibari exhaled and stood up fully. _

"_Thank you." He said._

"_No, cloud person, Thank you! I've never been a Maid of Honour before." Hibari smiled at her. _

"_They told me I had to pick three people; two bridesmaids and a maid of honour. I am rather pleased with my decision, Chrome Dokuro." _

"_Then, who are the other bridesmaids?" she asked, looking around the room. _

"_They are Squalo and Fran. I did not allow them in here until I was finished putting this damn piece of clothing on!" _

"_But, why did you let me?" she asked._

"_Because I trust you…" he mumbled, making Chrome blush._

"_Th-thank you." she said, feeling glad about being trusted by someone who wasn't _

_Mukuro-sama or the other girls. She looked over his outfit one last time, just to make sure that he was ready. He wore a white, strapless dress with a flat neckline. It hugged his waist perfectly, as it got lower, it got looser. Soon, it ended just above his ankles. There was purple beading until the hip, where it abruptly stopped. Some of his hair was long enough to be tied back, so it was. The rest of it was pinned back, only leaving some of his bangs hanging out. He looked really womanly. He had a birdcage veil that only covered the left half of his face. The skylark was a really beautiful man. Hibari looked over Chrome's outfit. Her long, indigo hair was tied back too, only leaving out the bangs covering her right eye. Her dress was similar to Hibari's only it was indigo and it had a sweetheart neckline. It was beautiful. _

"_You're good." they assured each other at the same time. Before Hibari demanded that the other "bridesmaids" came in. Squalo and Fran walked in, upon being called on. Their outfits were also similar to Hibari's. Fran's teal hair was tied back leaving only the bangs. His dress was also indigo. Squalo's hair was tied back too. Only leaving some loose strands, his dress was light blue. They all looked over each other, before saying all at the same time._

"_You're good" _

_All of a sudden, a strange woman walked in._

"_Hibari-san. The ceremony starts in five minutes." _

"_Okay. Thank you" He said to her. She bowed and walked out. He straightened his dress and sighed. Just five minutes. Then, he would be married to the man of his dreams. _

"_Uh, Cloud person?" Chrome asked "Who is your escort?" Hibari looked at her. _

"_I don't have one." He replied monotonously. _

"_Why not?" She asked._

"_Because, my parents put me up for adoption when I was born, and I was never adopted. I grew up an orphan."_

"_O-oh" She said, feeling sorry she ever asked. _

"_It's okay. Everyone asks" _

"_Cloud person, its time." she said, taking a deep breath. "Dino-san and the priest are already waiting at the altar."_

_Hibari took a deep breath. _

"_Okay. So Squalo is going to be escorted down the aisle by Xanxus, so get going, you two." He said. _

_After that couple made it down, Squalo was standing on the far left side of the altar, and Xanxus was standing on the far right, Hibari sent Belphegor and Fran down. When Fran took the place closer to the left side of the altar and Belphegor took the place also closer to altar on the right side, Hibari sent down Chrome and Mukuro. When Chrome took her place closest on the left side the altar and Mukuro took his place right beside Dino, Hibari grabbed his bouquet of white roses, took a deep breath and started down the aisle. Everyone stood and the music changed to "Here Comes The Bride". He felt as everyone stared a him. He refused to smile as he took his place on the left side and put his bouquet down. The priest started talking._

"_We gather on this fine day to join Dino Cavallone and Kyoya Hibari in marriage. Who gives this bride to be married to this man?" the priest asked, but just and Hibari was about to say nobody, Tsuna jumped up, and ran to the altar. _

"_I am." He said, taking Hibari's hand and placing it in Dino's._

"_Hibari-san." he whispered to the shocked man. "Good luck" Tsuna finished before taking his seat in the pew of the church. Hibari looked to Dino, who was smiling softly at Tsuna as a thank you. They looked into each other's eyes. The priest continued._

"_As Kyoya and Dino take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." The priest went on and on, but almost nobody was listening. The priest was almost done his part._

"_It is at this time that I ask you, Dino and Kyoya, to face each other and take each other's hands. _

_Dino, do you take Kyoya to be your wife, partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I will" Dino said without hesitation. _

"_Kyoya, do you take Dino to be your husband, partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I will" Hibari said after taking a deep breath. _

"_You may now kiss the bride." The priest said afterwards. Dino pulled Kyoya into a sweet kiss, and they slipped small gold rings onto each other's fingers. _

_All of a sudden. _

_-BOOM- _

_There was an explosion. The sound rattled through Hibari's ears. Dino's eyes widened. They pulled apart and slowly realized, that they were being attacked. Dino closed his eyes and pulled a small pistol from his suit jacket. He opened his eyes slowly and shot the first enemy he saw, throwing a different gun to Hibari. Hibari caught it effortlessly and ran to shoot some enemies. He shot and killed five, but his dress was getting in the way. He noticed that Fran and Squalo had resorted to cutting theirs, so the dresses stopped just above the knee. He was about to cut his too, when something embedded itself in his left thigh._

_He had been shot._

_Dino saw this from a distance. He also saw another guy aiming at Hibari. He knew that he wasn't going to make it to protect his wife. As the enemy shot his gun, Dino closed his eyes. Everything seemed to go slow-motion right then. He heard a familiar shout of pain and opened his eyes. What he saw then, was terrible, the sight was now burned into the mafia boss' brain. _

_Kyoya hadn't been shot that time._

_Romario had taken the bullet for him._

_Dino and Kusakabe both booked it over there. They pick up their lovers and ran to the nearest room, which, conveniently, was a two bed- guest room. Dino placed Kyoya on a bed while Kusakabe placed Romario on the other one. Dino quickly tore off a piece of his suit jacket and tied it around Kyoya's bullet wound. He knew that his lover wasn't in any immediate danger, so he turned to Romario. He almost burst into tears when he saw where he had been hit._

_The bullet got Romario's main artery. _

_He wasn't going to make it._

_Dino covered his face with his hands. Romario started mumbling his last words. _

"_B-Boss, Tet-Tetsu." He grumbled. "I won't make *cough cough* it. Dino, you can take *cough cough* care *cough* of the family. I know you *choke* can. Tetsu, I love *choke* you. Just remember that. I know *cough* we chose not to have *choke* kids, the way boss and Kyoya did, but, adopt one for me, okay? Just remember you two, I died a happy man." Romario took a deep breath and as he exhaled for the last time, he said "Good luck"._

_-Flash back end-_

The girls looked shocked.

"That happened on your wedding, Kaa-chan, Papa?" Calandra asked. Dino nodded,

"Sometimes, your kaa-chan's scar starts hurting, even now."

"Papa?" Elettra asked "We were told that you guys' wedding was the year after we were born. Where were we?"

"We decided that if something were to happen, we didn't want you there. So we left you with one of my subordinates."

"Also, papa, I was wondering, why did you have a gun in your suit?"

"Because, I knew something was going to happen. Before I married your kaa-chan, many women of different mafia families sent me marriage requests. The boss of the mafia family that attacked that day had a daughter that sent me a marriage request, but I declined for obvious reasons. She was apparently, very pissed off that I rejected her for a man, so she had her dad attack during our wedding. The target was your kaa-chan." Dino said, sitting on the veranda with his wife. He pulled his lover close to him, as if cherishing the younger man's life. Hibari snuggled up to his Husband, enjoying his warmth. Dino reminded Hibari of something rather important.

"You know, Kyoya, wasn't it today, twenty years ago that I woke up from that year long coma?" Hibari nodded at his lover and kissed his cheek quickly.

When suddenly,

"Obaa-chan! Nonno!" Two little boys shouted out before running up to their grandmother and grandfather, who were cuddling on the veranda. Hibari and Dino each opened one arm, keeping the other arms wrapped around each other. The young boys ran and sat in their laps. At that moment, Balthazar and Xaviour walked around the corner, talking. They looked up at their wives.

"Mushishishi. Hello princess." Bal said, walking up the steps to see his wife. Calandra watched as he sat down beside her. He had changed since they were sixteen; he instead of his hair framing his face, his bangs covered his teal gaze, his body was leaner and all in all, he was hotter.

Xaviour, on the other hand, hadn't changed much. If anything, all that did change was that his voice got louder. He sat with his wife and pecked her cheek with his lips. Bal cuddled his wife in his arms.

The young boys looked at their grandparents' position.

"Aw, Nonno and Obaa-Chan sit like this too?" The blond-haired, teal eyed child asked his cousin.

"I guess they do." The white-haired, slate eyed child replied.

They removed themselves and sat with their respective parents. They were both four years old. Which meant that Calandra and Elettra were impregnated on the same day, as the children were born on the same day.

The little boy with blond hair and teal eyes' name was Nicolo.

The little boy with white hair and slate eyes' name was Nicoli.

Two other men walked around the corner. Sinister, who was Balthazar's little brother and Xander, who was Xaviour's little brother. They were holding hands and were being really cute. Sinister had teal hair and red eyes. Xander had silver eyes and black hair. The two young men were married and had one child, who was still very young. He tumbled into the scene cutely.

Calandra thought about all of her friends who had gotten married. She came up with this chart:

Xanxus+ Squalo=Xaviour and Xander

Belphegor+ Fran= Balthazar and Sinister

Yamamoto+ Gokudera= Kotami and Kera

Tsuna+ Kyoko= Kishona and Niko

Chrome+ Mukuro= Rose, Cobalt and Hatima

Spanner+ Schoichi= Yoshina and Milo

Ryohei+ Hana= Niora

Dino+ Kyoya= Misaki/Calandra and Misora/Elettra

The kids got married to one another, and she came up with this chart:

Xaviour+ Misaki/Calandra= Nicolo

Balthazar+ Misora/Elettra= Nicoli

Xander+ Sinister= Antonio

Niora+ Yoshina

Kotami+ Kishona

Kera+ Rose

Niko+ Cobalt

Hatima+ Milo

All of the kids were married at young ages, but they still loved each other. It was sweet! They all grew up together, fell in love, and got married. There is no better story than that.

All of the people mentioned above suddenly walked around the corner, talking.

"Hey, Dino-san" Tsuna called out before everyone joined them on the veranda. Since there wasn't much room, they had the ukes sit in their respective seme's lap. They all started telling the kids stories of their youth, and all of the adventures they had. Everyone was laughing, smiling, and all in all, just having fun. Kyoya looked at his lover, kids, son-in-laws, grandkids and friends, he then realized that no matter what happened, they would all pull through, as a big, happy family.

_As a Happy Family…_

**A/N: Hey, I hope you all enjoyed the story! I'm sorry for killing Romario….. Something tragic needed to happen in order for this story to be interesting….. I've had so much fun writing this, so thank you all so much for supporting me! I'm grateful. I changed the title, it was 'Children' but now, I think that the name 'As a Happy Family' is better. Thank you to all of my beloved reviewers. I especially want to thank 'QuietTeddyBear' You have reviewed so many times and it makes me feel good about this story! Well, this is it for this story….. Ciao for now, I suppose. Look for more of my stories on my account!**

**Also, 'Cuddles8059' and I are now editing and proofreading "RamenNoodlesX's" Story called "Under The Sky" You, my dears, should check it out. Remember. R&R, my darlings! I have a new story up, too! It is called 'Forbidden Love' you guys, should check that one out too!  
**


End file.
